


Of Gods and Goddesses

by aeseukia



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeseukia/pseuds/aeseukia
Summary: It is a collection of one shots with Greek Mythology's major and minor gods and goddesses. There might even be a few mythical creatures personified in here.





	Of Gods and Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, realizes that she won't be able to find love in Ares' arms. She finds comfort in the various human nightclubs and one night, she finds exactly what she was looking for the arms of a mortal maiden.

_Aphrodite visited the mortal realm quite often, a few other deities did as well. They just happen to find mortals unbelievably interesting because they were physically weak beings that held more courage inside their bony chest than the God of War. Though many of the Olympians found humans to be amusing and rather peculiar romantic partners, they never fully understood why Aphrodite was smitten with a certain mortal named Lunar._

_"Isn't Ares enough?", they would ask, heads cocked to the side in confusion. The statement caused Aphrodite's breast to ache and she wanted to reply that Ares was enough, but Ares knew nothing of love. His hands only knew blood and war, and he only craved the physical affection that Aphrodite offered him when he returned from a victorious battle. Aphrodite could feel the detachment and sexual hunger in his touch, but there was no trace of love. How could such a man cause war inside the Goddess' mind?_

_Once Aphrodite felt thrill at the ends of Ares' fingertips and her body reacted pleasantly to the rough hands, so much more different from her estranged husband's. However, loneliness is a very cruel mistress and often kept Aphrodite company while Ares roamed elsewhere for other lovers or wars. To avoid the hands of loneliness, mortal nightclubs became where Aphrodite frequented as she swayed to the blaring music and fell under intoxicating liquor._

_It was in a nightclub where Aphrodite encountered a mortal woman and Aphrodite, in her drunken haze, called the woman a nymph._

_Aphrodite smiled softly and sipped her alcohol as she watched the beautiful woman dance underneath the harsh neon lights, her body swaying any way she told it to. Aphrodite examined the curling locks of midnight hair that framed the mortal's face, the exhilarating almond eyes that were the color of walnut wood, and the full lips glossed a shimmering pink that were parted as the female twirled. Aphrodite's gaze wandered down the sand colored neck to an hourglass figure filling out a soft, periwinkle blue dress. The woman's breasts filling out the upper area seductively, her fleshy stomach showed underneath the thin material, and at the end, short and thick legs appeared. No shoes covered the mortal's feet and Aphrodite assumed they were removed before the dancing began. Aphrodite believed the woman had to at least be part nymph, that would easily explain the spellbinding of the woman's movements._

_Aphrodite, herself, was thin with straight fiery hair and enchanting emerald eyes. Though Aphrodite's bosom was nothing compared to the mortal's, they still seem to carry an air of seductiveness as they were presented free underneath a silk white dress that flowed over her lithe body. Aphrodite fair skin complimented her as she glowed underneath the lights and her long legs were crossed politely as she watched with wonder._

_Aphrodite's buzzing mind doesn't remember how she ended up dancing with the mystical woman, but she remembers the goosebumps that rose whenever Aphrodite finally laid her cold fingertips on the woman's scorching skin and how breathtaking the mortal was up close. She remembers spinning the female and holding her close, staring with intensity into the dark orbs the mortal possessed. Aphrodite didn't remember leaving the club with the mortal, but she remembers the night that perused between them as lovers._

_She remembered waking up during the early hours of the morning, before Apollo officially rose to ride the golden chariot through the sky and release the Sun, to find the raven haired maiden clinging to her. The mortal's nose pressed against Aphrodite's slim neck and an arm possessively slung across Aphrodite's hips. Aphrodite's chest swelled as she looked at the sweet maiden that laid next to her, she felt love bloom in her ancient heart._

_She had found what she looked so hard to find in Ares in the arms of a mortal maiden._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this platform and I am really excited to share my original fiction of Greek Mythology characters in semi-modern settings. I have always wanted to create stories that involved Greek Mythology as it has been a big part of my life. I hope you guys genuinely enjoy this series.


End file.
